


Got me hanging on your charms

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, and feelings, camboy renjun, jeno's in a crisis, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: jeno always had a simple life: school, his friends, his roommate. he didn't expect one night spent on twitter to change his life, and yet...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: Renhorny





	Got me hanging on your charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyctzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/gifts).



\- _im home and i bring chinese food!_ jeno yelled as he stepped inside the living room.

\- _you’re a life saver, i love you!_ his roommate, renjun, answered from where he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books, his laptop perched on his laps.

\- _i know you do. come on, take a break so we can eat_ , he added, putting the takeaway bag down on the coffee table, before going to his room to put his stuff away.

when he came back after changing into more comfortable clothes, renjun had already cleared the table and set up their food, getting comfy on the couch with a blanket draped on his lap as he scrolled through their shared netflix account for something to watch.

jeno threw himself down next to him, letting his head drop on renjun’s shoulder with a sigh. he’d had a long day filled with classes and a four hour shift at the pet shelter he worked at, and he felt exhausted. he knew renjun was too, could tell from the way his shoulders slumped and how he kept rubbing his eyes even though he was still wearing his glasses.

balancing college and a job was hard but it wasn’t like they had a choice, since they had both decided that after their first year they’d never live in a dorm again. their roommates the previous year were horrible, and they really didn’t want to relive something like that again. 

moving in together was an easy decision. they'd known each other since highschool, were comfortable around each other, and more importantly, they were decent human beings who knew how to act in public. 

and overall, renjun was a great person and roommate, as shown by the fact that he almost always let jeno pick what they watched when the younger was tired or grumpy because of a long day. that was enough reason to give him the “best roommate of the century’’ award.

it also meant they almost always ended up watching gilmore girls every time, but renjun didn’t complain, not even once, which jeno was grateful for. that night was no exception. they were in the middle of their second episode, their dinner long gone when jeno felt renjun’s head droop on his shoulder, a telling sign that he was starting to fall asleep. 

\- _ren, go to bed_ , he whispered softly, slightly pushing him to sit straighter.

\- _i still have work to do_ , renjun answered with a yawn.

\- _you’re already half-asleep, you won’t get any work done tonight. come on, go to sleep, you’ll finish tomorrow._

\- _fine. but don’t stay up too late either, okay?_ he agreed, slowly getting up. _you're tired too, you need to sleep._

- _i won’t, i promise. i’ll go to sleep as soon as i’m done cleaning up_ , jeno assured him with a smile. 

\- _good. see you tomorrow,_ he said, before closing his bedroom door with one last wave in jeno’s direction. 

*****

two days a week jeno would come back to an empty flat, and stay alone for most of the evening while renjun had class. he usually had morning classes and came back way before jeno did, but on mondays and fridays it was the opposite. 

he still had a few hours before renjun would be home, hours he planned on spending scrolling through twitter without moving from his bed. he was done with schoolwork already, which allowed him to be lazy and do nothing without feeling guilty. 

twitter was a strange place, jeno knew that. but it was usually just weird memes donghyuck retweeted or jaemin and yangyang’s weird jokes, not what was currently displayed on his laptop’s screen. 

he wasn’t sure how, but he’d somehow stumbled upon a camboy account. his screen was now filled with pictures of the guy’s body in various outfits and positions, all of them far from innocent. 

he’d heard about these kinds of accounts before, but it was his first time actually seeing one. it felt a bit weird, watching nudes and sexy videos of a random guy on the internet, but it was hard to look away. maybe it was the whole aesthetic he seemed to maintain, or the fact that even though jeno hadn’t seen his face he still looked gorgeous, or maybe it was just jeno’s dumb sex monkey brain. 

most of the pictures and videos had red elements in them, whether it was a piece of clothing, an accessory or what seemed to be a very large collection of various sex toys. jeno was kind of amazed at how well everything fit together, wondering how much time had to be put into this. though, judging from the high following it seemed to be worth it.

he was about to leave the profile page and move on, not really interested in following that kind of account or looking through it more when one particular video caught his eye. he hadn’t seen it when he’d first scrolled through the recent tweets, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. 

jun, as he seemed to be called, was sitting on a simple white sheet, fully naked and wearing a red venetian mask that covered all of his face. he wasn’t even looking at the camera, his eyes closed as he touched himself, but the contrast of the bright red against the white background made the whole thing mesmerizing. the video was short, not even thirty seconds long, but it was enough. 

jeno wasn’t sure what affected him the most, if it was the mask, or how slow jun was moving, like he had all the time in the world.

slowly, as the video replayed itself for what was probably the twentieth time, jeno realized that he was getting hard. that made him freeze for a bit, as the realization hit him. he didn’t usually get this affected by things he saw online, no matter how sexual it was. 

he didn’t have time to delve deeper into it though, as he heard the front door open and renjun’s voice calling, asking him to come help with the groceries. he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart, taking a deep breath as he recomposed himself before leaving his room. 

it took him five minutes to fully calm down and make himself presentable. even as he went to help his roommate get dinner ready, he couldn’t shake his thoughts off that video or the account. he was tempted to go lock himself in his bedroom and scroll through the whole thing. 

*****

he found out a few days later that this jun guy was actually pretty famous on the internet, thanks to donghyuck. his best friend spent way too much time on twitter, so jeno wasn’t particularly surprised that he knew who he was talking about. still, talking about a camboy in the middle of a crowded coffee shop felt a bit surreal. 

needless to say, he couldn’t escape his friend’s teasing after he revealed what had happened. donghyuck was having a field day, and jeno had never been so happy to go to class and leave his best friend behind. 

he managed to forget about the whole conversation until almost a week later. he was home alone again, and he was back on jun’s account. he’d tried to resist, he really had, but he was weak, and jun was really, really pretty. so, knowing that renjun wouldn’t be home for a few hours, he went back to it. 

the initial plan was to scroll through the older posts, to see the evolution. jeno wanted to know what made this guy so famous — except for the obvious fact that he was absolutely gorgeous. 

but there were new pictures and videos, all of them posted throughout the last week. it was right here, in front of his eyes, he couldn’t skip this, he thought to himself. he scrolled through the pictures, admiring the way his body looked but more interested in the video. there was only one, longer than the one he’d seen a week ago. 

he clicked on it, curious. three minutes in and he still didn’t know what to focus on: the way jun fucked himself with a toy, the soft moans and groans he let out, or the two fingers he was sucking on — his own fingers. 

it was a lot to take in. jeno could feel himself getting hotter. heat was pooling into his chest, making it gradually harder for him to breathe. he was about to do something about it, when his breath was totally taken away. 

he hadn’t seen it when jun had first put his fingers in his mouth, but he had a snaggletooth. jeno tried to shake his thoughts off it, off the fact that he knew someone who had one too. but as he stopped himself from overthinking, his whole world shifted. on the screen, the video was still playing, but jun had shifted, now showing half of his face. 

jeno knew that face, he knew it really well. he stood still, frozen by the realization. it wasn’t just a random guy he was watching.

that was renjun, fucking himself on a red glittery dildo. 

he slammed his laptop shut, pushing it as far away as possible. shame was quickly taking over him as he became aware of just how much trouble he was in. not only had he found renjun’s secret cam account, but he’d also gotten hard watching him. 

he didn’t even want to think about what that meant. didn’t want to think about any of it. 

he immediately went for a cold shower, texted donghyuck to ask for them to get breakfast the next morning, and finally buried himself in schoolwork. if he focused hard enough on his essays, maybe he’d manage to forget about everything. 

*****

he didn’t, obviously. he spent all evening trying to focus on something else, to no avail. that night he didn’t sleep much, mind reeling. 

he was sure he looked like shit when he left to meet donghyuck, sneaking around so he wouldn’t wake renjun up. he’d decided to avoid his roommate until he found a solution, no matter how difficult it would be. 

\- _you look like shit_ , his best friend declared as jeno sat down in front of him, looking around the little cafe they were in. 

\- _i need coffee_ , he said with a sigh, ignoring the previous comment. 

- _i ordered when i saw you coming_ , donghyuck answered. _want to tell me what got you so panicked yesterday?_

\- _you have to promise to keep this to yourself and not to make fun of me first_ , jeno said, looking up as a waiter brought them their drinks. he thanked him quickly, before turning back to his best friend, waiting for his answer.

\- _fine. i’ll behave. now tell me about this crisis._

\- _remember that camboy i told you about?_ he asked, getting a simple nod as an answer. _i’m pretty sure i know him._

\- _you what?!_ donghyuck exclaimed, choking on his coffee.

\- _i’m pretty sure it’s renjun._

\- _renjun. your cute nerdy roommate renjun. you think he’s a camboy._

\- _don’t look at me like that_ , jeno complained, trying to avoid donghyuck’s incredulous stare. 

\- _well excuse my shock, i didn’t expect you to say something that dumb._

- _fuck you. it’s not dumb, i swear i’m serious about this. i recognized his face. and the guy has a snaggletooth, just like renjun._

_\- jeno, i swear i want to support you and all, but you do realize how crazy that sounds right? we’re talking about one of your best friends here._

_\- of course i know. but i swear, i recognized him._

_\- okay,_ donghyuck hummed, face full of doubt. jeno could tell that he didn’t believe him _. so, what did you do?_

_\- locked myself in my room all night and avoided him._

_\- of course you did. i’m not even surprised._

_\- i panicked. i don’t know what to do duckie…_ he sighed.

\- _okay here’s what i think. you’re not totally sure it’s renjun, it could just be a guy who looks a bit like him or something. either you talk to him, or you ignore that account and try to move on so you don’t feel guilty every time you’re with him_ , donghyuck suggested, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

- _i can’t ask him that!_ jeno shot back, toying with his straw. _i’ll just… try to ignore this, i guess._

 _\- you really shouldn’t worry that much jen, it’s probably not even him_ , his best friend said, trying to comfort him. 

they switched topic after that. jeno knew donghyuck was trying to distract him, something he appreciated. he finally allowed himself to relax for a bit, simply enjoying spending time with his best friend. 

but his conversation with donghyuck had left him with doubts. when he came back home in the afternoon, the apartment was empty. now that he was alone, he couldn’t stop thinking about the whole situation. 

his friend was right, he couldn’t be sure of anything. but he knew what he’d seen, jun looked an awful lot like renjun. even their names were similar. there was the possibility that it was just a coincidence of course, something that he couldn’t help but hope for. and maybe he had just overreacted, and things wouldn’t be as bad as he’d imagined.

he held back for a while, occupying himself by cleaning his room and making himself some lunch. but after two hours, he couldn’t take the uncertainty anymore. he grabbed his laptop, set on figuring this mystery out. 

he quickly realized that this was a big mistake. 

even with the knowledge that jun might be his roommate, he couldn’t stop his body from heating up. he sucked in a breath at the sight of his thighs artfully wrapped in a red ribbon. going back to the account really wasn’t his smartest idea. 

he shook his head to clear his mind. he needed to find an answer, and getting aroused wouldn’t help him in the slightest. he spent a good hour going through the account, paying attention to every little detail. by the time he couldn’t take it anymore and had to stop, for his own sanity, he was sure that jun and renjun were the same person. 

the guilt rushed back full force, and he almost felt sick for a while. renjun was one of his best friends, and he’d almost jerked off to his pictures and videos. he felt terrible. he left the account immediately, swearing to himself that he would never check it again. 

if he pretended he’d never seen anything and that nothing had happened, maybe things would go back to normal. 

*****

that was the original plan. ignoring everything he knew and trying not to look at renjun differently. that was without counting on the fact that the universe seemed to hate jeno. 

he’d managed to keep his composure and had stopped avoiding his roommate. he acted like everything was perfectly fine. for a while, he’d really thought he’d left that whole story behind. 

things didn’t go as planned. he was coming back from his last class, already planning what essay and final he would work on that evening. exams were nearing, and everyone was tense, ready to snap because of the stress levels increasing. he just wanted to rest and finally eat something, maybe even get more than five hours of sleep.

he let out a relieved sigh as he finally stepped inside their flat, dropping his shoes near the door. he was on his way to his room when he first heard it. as he came closer to renjun’s room, the noises increased, slowly becoming louder, clearer. 

there was no doubt about what his roommate was doing. the moans were a clear giveaway. jeno rushed to his room, as quietly as he could. life was against him, clearly. he was seriously considering moving to another country and hoping for the best. 

he wasn’t sure what was worse: the fact that they shared a wall, which meant he could hear everything or the fact that he could easily picture the scene, that he knew exactly how renjun looked while he touched himself. or maybe it was the fact that he’d be able to actually see it, once the video would be posted. 

he tried to ignore the sweet moans and sighs coming from the other room, frantically searching for his headphones. he’d finally found it, and was ready to plug it into his phone when he heard something new, that made him change his mind. 

renjun’s moans had decreased, newly replaced by his voice which had become hoarse. he was talking now. jeno couldn’t make out all of it, but it seemed like he was giving out instructions. 

he had to bite his lip to physically stop himself from moaning when he realized that renjun wasn’t just talking. he was telling his viewers how to touch themselves. he was already half-hard, he could feel it. and even though he knew he’d hate himself for it later, he finally surrendered. 

for the first time, he let himself do what he had wanted to ever since he had found renjun’s account. he got rid of his clothes faster than he’d ever had and lied down on his bed, not wasting any time. 

he felt bad for a minute as the situation dawned on him. and then, without warning, renjun let out his loudest moan yet, and that was it for jeno’s guilt, flushed away by one mere sound. he was fully hard, painfully so, when he finally closed his fist around his dick. 

between the noises coming from the other’s room and the fact that he’d held back for weeks, it didn’t take him long to reach his climax. the heat was unbearable, and the images running through his mind were driving him crazy. he came with one last movement of his wrist, to the sound of renjun’s moans through the wall.

he cleaned himself up, eventually getting down from his high. as his thoughts cleared, he became aware of how bad what he had just done was. he wanted to punch himself, or disappear. or maybe both if he were given the chance.

all his efforts to not be awkward around his roommate had just been destroyed, and he could only blame himself for it. he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to face the other boy now. he felt too ashamed to even think about hanging out with him. 

watching had been a thing, but he felt bad about actually touching himself. it left a heavy, unbearable weight in his chest. renjun was his friend before anything else. it was weird, and jeno felt like this time he’d really screwed up. 

*****

he spent the next few weeks actively avoiding all his friends, the whole thing made easier by his exams nearing. that way, if anyone asked why he was acting weird or distant, he could just tell them that it was because of stress. 

he spent most of his time at school, and when he wasn’t in class he spent all his free time in the library, going home only after it closed. it was easier this way. he left before renjun got up and came back when he was already locked in his room, either sleeping or studying. 

he still felt terrible, but at least when he didn’t see his roommate he could pretend as if nothing had happened, and like he wasn’t on the verge of losing his mind. he’d thought about talking to him, to tell renjun that he knew. but lee jeno was nothing if not a coward, and by the time any opportunity reared its head, he’d already chickened out. 

for once, exam period passed in a blur, quicker than ever. jeno had promised himself that he would tell renjun once their tests were over and done with and while the very thought of confessing terrified him, he owed it to renjun to tell the truth. he couldn’t just keep it all to himself if he wanted to keep his friend in his life. 

he was already nervous about coming home after his last final, knowing he had to talk, but seeing renjun sitting at their breakfast bar, staring straight at the door made his anxiety skyrocket. 

he dropped his bag and jacket on the couch and came to stand near him. renjun‘s eyes were on him now, following his every move. it was unnerving. maybe he knew, and was about to yell at jeno to get the fuck out and never come back. 

he was sure that they were about to have the biggest fight of their lives. when his friend finally broke the silence, jeno stood there, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

\- _go out with me_ , renjun had said, voice soft despite how determined he seemed.

\- _i-what?_ jeno very eloquently answered, not believing his ears.

- _would you want to go on a date?_ renjun repeated. 

so, naturally, jeno’s filters decided now would be the best time to stop doing their jobs. he wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly blurted:

- _i know you’re a camboy. i found your account. and i hear you, when you record_ , he admitted, aware of the fact that he was probably turning bright red from blushing.

\- _yeah_ , renjun hummed. _yeah, i know_ , he added, a strange glint now visible in his eyes.

\- _you do?!_

\- _of course i do. i heard you too puppy_ , he said with a smirk, coming to stand in front of jeno, a hand on the taller boy’s jaw.

\- _oh fuck_ , jeno uttered, gripping on the nearest counter to keep his calm.

- _liked what you heard, hm?_ renjun asked, clearly enjoying the effect he had on jeno.

\- _you heard me, you already know i did._

 _\- i do. but i’d love to hear just how much you did directly from you. what is it that got you all hot and bothered jeno?_ his voice was low and way too sweet, but it still had an edge to it. it drove jeno crazy.

- _you… i don’t know. everything. you’re so beautiful_ , he tried his best to answer, but his mind was getting foggy. he knew it wouldn’t be long before it would become obvious how affected he was.

\- _i haven’t even touched you and yet you’re ready to pop a boner_ , renjun teased, letting his lips briefly graze jeno’s jaw. _do you even realize how hot you are?_

\- _junnie please_ , he whined, already too deep in his head to even be embarassed.

\- _what do you want? what does my eager puppy want?_

_\- kiss me, please._

his sentence was barely out and renjun was already on him, crowding him against a counter, finally kissing him. they didn’t take their time, didn’t start slow. the kiss was urgent, all tongues and low groans, hands roaming everywhere. jeno felt dizzy from how good renjun was kissing him, so in control yet never overstepping his boundaries. 

when they pulled back for air, he thought he would get a moment to breathe, to clear his head. renjun had other plans for him, as he started nipping on his jaw, slowly pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. he sucked a few hickeys where he knew everyone would see, clearly enjoying the moans he was drawing out of jeno. 

when he came back up, their eyes locking immediately, jeno was about ready to burst. with renjun looking at him like he was the most attractive person he’d ever seen, lips bruised from all the kissing, he wasn’t sure he would last. 

\- _you look so pretty like that_ , he said softly, chuckling at the way jeno preened under the compliment. _do you even know how long i’ve waited to do this? how long i’ve spent trying to guess exactly what noises i could get out of you?_ he added, lips hovering over jeno’s, making him whine, high in his throat. _you’re even better than what i imagined._

- _yeah?_

_\- oh yes. you’re so good jeno, so good for me already._

he smirked at the shiver that passed through jeno, proud of the reactions he was inflicting. jeno felt small under his gaze but in the best way possible. he relished in the praises, the way renjun kissed him, deep and slow, making sure he felt everything. he could feel his knees turning to jelly and his heart trying to beat out of his chest, but it all felt so good, he never wanted to stop. 

\- _let’s move this to the bedroom baby_.

\- okay, jeno answered, his mind reeling from the realization that he was going to see renjun’s room, where he filmed. 

\- _are you excited about finally seeing it, not just through a screen?_ renjun asked with a knowing smile.

 _\- y-yeah,_ jeno stuttered, blushing. he hated how obvious he was. 

his dark thoughts were quickly swept away. renjun gave him one last kiss before he dragged him to his room. jeno wanted to look around the space, to take in everything he could, but couldn’t. he’d been pushed on the bed as soon as they’d come in. renjun was now sitting on his waist straddling him, slowly getting him rid of his shirt. he shivered when he felt the cold hit him, then again for a whole other reason when renjun bent down. he attached his lips to jeno’s chest, kissing and biting, marking him once again. 

jeno’s hands quickly found purchase in the black strands of renjun’s hair, his back arching under his ministrations. he wasn’t sure he had ever felt this good. the older boy seemed to know exactly where to kiss and what to do to make him go pliant and feel good. letting him take full control of everything felt amazing. almost as amazing as the way he was rolling his hips against jeno’s, almost too slow to catch. 

\- _is that okay?_ renjun asked, eyes never leaving jeno’s, voice the softest it had been all evening. 

\- _more than okay. feels good_ , jeno assured him with a kiss.

\- _good. tell me if anything bothers you sweetheart._

he only got a nod as an answer, but jeno was too busy trying to kiss him to actually talk. he needed more, wanted to feel him and kiss him silly. the noise he let out when renjun kissed back was closer to a purr than a sigh, but he chose to ignore it. he had something else in mind, he wanted renjun’s shirt off. 

\- _you could just ask_ , he muttered against his lips, finally getting rid of his shirt. _happy?_

jeno simply nodded. he was more than that, he could finally touch, finally got to see up close what he’d watched online for weeks. the real renjun, jeno quickly found out, was even more gorgeous. he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

- _why don’t you put that beautiful mouth of yours to use instead of staring? can you do that for me puppy?_ renjun asked suddenly, grabbing jeno’s jaw to make him look up. he smiled when jeno nodded _. good boy_ , he added, bending down to kiss him. 

jeno was trying to keep calm, to kiss back without taking it overboard. he wanted more, so much more, but he wanted them to take their time, he didn’t want to rush. 

\- _we’ve got all the time in the world jen, don’t worry_ , renjun whispered with a smile, brushing jeno’s bangs out of his eyes. _just let me take care of you, okay?_

- _okay,_ jeno nodded, a soft smile forming on his lips. _i trust you._

_\- good, because i’m not going anywhere._

that was enough for him to relax. it was just a few words, but the way renjun looked at him, the way he kissed the mole under his eye, soft and careful, it made him feel safe. 

maybe everything would be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. After literally weeks of struggle and of trying to keep it a secret, my renhorny's here!!  
> I'm very happy with how it turned out, even though it went in some unexpected ways at some point!
> 
> Lee, I was so happy to write for you, I really hope you liked it! I can't wait to see your reactions uwu 
> 
> A big big thanks to genie for helping me make sure it wasn't full of mistakes, ur awesome!!
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
